


Future Help for Present Troubles

by imaginative_username



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Don't Worry Barry will get out of the Speeforce....Eventually, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mini crossover, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad Iris, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginative_username/pseuds/imaginative_username
Summary: Iris is trying to cope with the absence of Barry after he goes into the speed force to occupy its prison, which is proving to be difficult. However, when her grandson comes from the future, it gives her a new found hope for the days to come.[Yes Bart Allen is in this fic!!!]ON HOLD UNTIL "THIS TIME I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO" IS COMPLETE (SORRY)





	Future Help for Present Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo......I didn't like the ending of 3x23. It left my poor Iris heartbroken. This fic will show how I think she would be able to cope with Barry's absence. Part of it will be sad, but just wait okay there WILL be a happy ending. Also.....Bart Allen is in this fic. YAYY!!! I was SO excited to write with his character and show a relationship between him and Iris (which I think you guys will like). This is how I would like the beginning of next season to go. I am going to try to upload at least once a week during the hiatus. Love constructive criticism so please feel free to comment your thoughts below and leave kudos. Hope you enjoy <3<3<3

**Future: 2067**

"No absolutely not"

"Dad please"

"No, Bart. I'm sorry, but you are just too young"

"Too young? What? Wally was about the same age as me when he started out"

Bart was really getting frustrated with his dad. He has been wanting to be a superhero ever since he was little. He saw his Grandpa, Dad, Uncle Wally, Uncle Cisco, Aunt Caitlin, and Aunt Dawn all be superheroes and that's all he ever wanted to do.

"When Wally started out he was a few years older than you and a lot more mature" His dad said.

 _Mature?_ Bart thought _Who does he think he is...I'm mature enough to be a superhero_

"No, he wasn't. Grandpa said he was a pain in the ass to train"

Don laughed at that, "Wally was a pain in the ass to train because he thought that he was good and didn't need instruction because he was naturally fast."

"Uncle Wally is fast" Bart said because it was true. His Uncle Wally was one of the fastest men alive. Maybe even the fastest, apart from his Grandpa, but he's retired.

"I mean he was a natural, but there is more to being a speedster than running fast. You have to have patience...."

_And diligence and you have to listen to your mentors and let them show you how to completely harness your abilities and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...._

Wally has heard this speech a hundred times…ever since he was little and he is honestly sick of it. He knows that he is old enough to be a superhero. His dad is just being irrational. Grandpa trained him when he was about his age. He just doesn't understand why his dad won't let _him_ be a superhero.

"Bart" Don called out.

Bart came out of his thinking and looked at his father.

"See…this is what I am talking about. Listen to me when I am speaking to you. As I was saying, you have to have patience and diligence and you have to listen to your mentors and allow them to show you how to completely harness your abilities."

Yep, Bart has heard it before. _Too many Goddamn times._

"And make smart decisions. Because, as he got older, Wally matured and learned to listen and became a great speedster and an exceptional superhero."

"I can be a superhero too dad and I promise that I will listen to you as you are showing me how to completely use my powers."

"I'm sorry son, but everything comes in due time and one day it will be yours, but today is not that day."

"Then when is it dad because you said that I could become a superhero when I became an adult. Well I'm 18. I'm an adult dad and you still won't teach me, so what's your excuse this time. Am I too tall, too skinny, too smart, because at this point you are just looking for ways to not allow me to become a superhero and I can't understand why. You say that I am not mature, but that is not true. I'm 18 and I am a straight A student in college. I don't get into trouble. I don't party, drink, or do drugs"

Bart thought about that last part. He doesn't frequently drink or do drugs. He is on a medical school track, which is very stressful, so he believes that is granted leeway to smoke a joint and drink a beer every now and again. But he wasn't getting ready to tell his father that part.

"So, what is it really, Dad?"

"Yes, I said when you are an adult. Meaning able to take care of yourself without any assistance. You may be legal, but your schooling is getting paid for by me and your mom and you still get money from me, your mother, and your grandparents, so until you get a job and start making money for yourself, you will follow my rules and wait your turn to be a superhero."

"What the hell Dad? I bust my ass in school and I have an internship at the hospital, so when the hell am I supposed to find time to get a job. Honestly, you are relentless. Just say it, Dad. Just say it. You don't want me to be a superhero.... Ever."

"That's not what I said and you know it."

"No, Dad I don't know it. It seems to me that you don't want me to become a superhero at all because every time I get to a checkpoint you move the finish line. Before, you said that I was too young and I have to wait until I'm an adult. Now you're saying that, even though I _am LEGALLY an adult_ , I can't be a superhero because I get money from you guys and I don't have a job even though I am busting my ass in school and at the hospital. I will just never win with you."

His dad was really starting to piss him off. Nope he was already pissed off….his dad was getting ready to drive him over the edge.

"Just say it, Dad."

"Bart, I'm just lookin-"

"JUST SAY IT!!!" He yelled.

"FINE, I Don't want you to be a superhero"

Bart let out a disgruntled laugh, "See that wasn't so hard." He said as he shook his head and turned to walk away.

"Bart" Don called as he reached out and touched his shoulder.

"NO DAD. Don't touch me." Tears started to brim in his eyes "All I have ever wanted since I was a little boy is to be like you. Be like Grandpa and Uncle Wally. Cisco. Aunt Dawn. To be a superhero. To save lives. And you won't let me. I just don't understand WHY?”

"Son, I just want you to have a chance at being normal. You have a great thing going with school and the internship at the hospital. I don't want you to give that up to be a superhero."

"Dad, _THAT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE_!!!” Bart sighed, “I am an adult. I can choose what I want and I want to help people and save people's lives. I don't want to be normal. I want to be a superhero."

"You have the opportunity to do that without your powers, Bart. You can save many lives as a doctor. You don't have to risk your life as a speedster to be a hero."

Bart scoffed and shook his head, "SAYS THE SUPERHERO!!!"

_Honestly that is so fucking hypocritical. So, you can risk your life to save people, but I can’t? What the hell?_

Bart paused and turned around to look at his dad, "And did you ever think I could do both. Save lives as a doctor and as a superhero. I mean you, Uncle Wally, and Grandpa all had day jobs aside from your life of crimefighting. I could do the same thing. All I'm asking you to do is to teach me Dad."

"Bart, maybe when you finish school and star-"

Bart interrupted him, "What why? Wally was a speedster while he was in college. That's not fair"

"Well I mean sometimes life isn't fair son. Learn that right now. Now when you finish school and get your degree, we will talk about teaching you how to use your powers."

Bart was about to interject, but Don’s phone rang.

“I have to go. I’ll see you later son.” He said as he answered the phone and began to walk away. “Hey Oliver, what’s up? Oh, nothing you?.... Ha well you know you should really stop doing that…”

 _What the hell?_ Bart thought and shook his head, “What the literal HELL”

His dad was being completely irrational. Even if he did wait until he graduated and then asked his dad another time, he would probably change his mind again and say that he had to wait until he got his medical degree or until he finished residency or until he had been working at his job for 10 years and before Bart knew it, he would be in a wheelchair before his dad said he would train him and not even then because he would be handicapped and unable run and actually couldn't be a superhero.

No, Bart wasn't going to sit around and wait for his dad. He wanted to save lives and make a difference. Not only as a doctor. As a speedster as well. So, he decided that he was going to go out and find someone who was willing to train him. Someone that understood that he didn’t just want to see the action and watch the people closest to him risk their lives to save others, he wanted to be a part of the action. He was going to find someone to show him how to use his powers so that he could be a superhero.

* * *

“Nope absolutely not”

“What? Why? Come on please Uncle Wally.”

“Don’t Uncle Wally me. I am not getting dragged into any family drama today. Sorry, but no.”

“Come on Uncle Wally. You know you are my favorite uncle in the whole multiverse.”

“Really” he said unfazed “Even before Cisco”

Bart thinks about it, he and Cisco are pretty tight. Constantly goofing around and talking about movies and Continuously finding themselves in a debate on whether Star Wars is better than Star Trek.

_Obviously, Star Wars, but Cisco argues that even though Star Wars films are fun exciting thrillers, Star Trek is intellectually engaging and pushes us to reexamine our world and go beyond the boundaries or some shit. He is wrong though. Star Wars is better. End of story._

“You’re my favorite _biological_ uncle in the whole multiverse?”

Wally lets out a chuckle, “Look Bart, I would love to train you because, unlike your dad I think you would make an amazing superhero.”

“Thank you!” _This is what he has been telling people. He would be an awesome ass superhero, the awesomest._

“But. I’m really busy right now with all the justice league stuff and everything.”

Bart grunts. _He could have sworn his uncle was finished with the justice league stuff after Linda told him that he may need to take a break. But everyone knows it’s hard for Wally West to take a break from saving lives._

“I’m sorry. I really am, but your dad would kill me.”

“Like you couldn’t take him.”

Wally laughs, “That’s not the point, Bart. I really don’t want to go against your dad. BUT, why don’t you go ask your grandpa to teach you. I know he’s retired now, but he could still be your mentor and show you how to use your powers.”

Bart thinks about it and smiles, _Yeah Grandpa could be his mentor. He should have gone to him first. Should’ve known Uncle Wally would say no._

“Thanks for all your help” he says sarcastically.

“Love you too” Wally says as Bart sped out and headed to his grandparents’ house.

* * *

“No absolutely not”

_I swear to God if someone else says that, I am going to scream._

“Why not” Bart groaned seriously tired of rejection.

“Bart, I’m retired”

“That doesn’t mean that you can’t show me how to use my powers”

“Yes, that is exactly what that means.”

“Come on Grandpa”

“Look Bart, I want to help you, but I am retired. I’m an old man okay. I don’t fight crime anymore. I play golf and go on cruises. Actually, I am packing for a cruise right now. Me and your Grandma are going on a 6-month world cruise.”

“They have those?”

“Yeah, your Aunt Linda told us all about it.”

“Wait Aunt Linda is going too? How is this the first I am hearing about this?”

“Well you probably weren’t listening when I was telling you about it.”

_Well that may be true, given that after a while he just starts rambling and begins talking in circles and gets very off topic._

“Yeah, it’s going to be me, your grandma, Linda, and your Uncle Wally.”

_That bastard. Busy with the justice league my ass._

“What?”

“Yeah, really me and your grandma need this. It’s been so long since we have had some alone time where we can just lay naked in the bed and just do nothing.”

_What the- how the…How the hell did we even get on this topic?_

“Oh, my God” Bart says screaming internally, “Oh my God the visual. AHHHH the imagery. GRANDPA!!!!”

“What....Oh sorry, wait what were we talking about…. The cruise?”

_Ugh the grandpa can be so difficult sometimes. I love him, but Jesus Christ!_

“No, Grandpa. I was asking you to train me….to be a superhero?”

“Oh yeah…. Sorry kiddo. I’m an old man…. maybe if I were  a couple decades younger and a lot more vibrant I could teach you because honestly I think that you would make a great superhero.”

Bart really wishes people would stop saying that.

“Ugh…Everyone keeps saying that. How does that do me any good when no one will train me to be one.”

“Sorry, kiddo. Really wish I could help.”

“Yeah, it’s okay grandpa”

_It’s really not okay, but it’s also not your fault so......_

“See you later slugger, love you.”

“Love you too, grandpa” Bart says as he hugs him goodbye.

* * *

Bart was really at a dilemma. This whole week he went and asked every speedster he knew and no one would train him to be a superhero (most of them were busy fighting their own villains and didn’t have time to train him). Honestly, he thought about just winging it and becoming a superhero without the training, but that would be a bad idea. If he got hurt or something went wrong he really didn’t want to see the ‘I told you so’ look on his dad’s face. So here he was, laying on his grandparents couch back at square one. He really couldn’t believe no one would teach him. Either they were being assholes and didn’t want to be bothered (his dad) or they were busy or they were too old and retired.

_Everyone said that they really thought that I would make a great superhero, but no one could offer to train me to actually be one. Though Grandpa did say that if he was young and vibrant he would totally teach me… wait…. young and vibrant… young and vibrant… Holy shit. What was that story that grandpa told me? The one where he-_

Bart’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a door close. Then he saw Uncle Wally come into the living room.

_Look who it is. Mr. Busy man. Too busy with “the justice league” quotation quotation to help out his great nephew. Weird though didn’t hear him come in. Must not have been paying attention._

“Uncle Wally”

“Hey, Bart”

_Don’t ‘Hey, Bart me’ Busy man._

“What are you doing here”

“What do you mean? A brother can’t come and visit his sister?”

“Mmhm…. sure.”

“Okay what’s up with you?”

“Oh nothing…. I just know you lied to me that’s all”

“Lied to you?”

“You told me that you were busy with justice league stuff and next thing I know I hear that you guys are going on a 6-month cruise. I mean you didn’t have to lie you know. You could have just told me.”

“Um…I didn’t lie to you. And how did you know about the cruise? Did Linda literally tell everyone before she told me?”

Bart paused confused, “No, I heard from Grandpa. Wait you didn’t know about the cruise?”

“No, Linda wanted it to be a surprise for our anniversary, but she is horrible at keeping secrets. At least the ones she is excited about. I didn’t find out until a couple of days ago”

“Oh, I thought you knew….um I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Bart, I meant what I said about wishing I could train you, but I really don’t have the time. Especially now that I have to find someone to take my place and take charge of all my assignments for the justice league.”

“Hhmm” contemplating his earlier thoughts.

“What?”

“I may have a solution to both of our problems.”

“Really and what would that be?”

“Okay so earlier I was thinking about how no one would train me even though I asked a lot of people….and then I was thinking about just winging it, but then if I were to mess up I really don’t want to see my dad’s face when he says, ‘I told you so’ because my dad is a gloater when he’s right…like I remember this one time when he told me not to use my speed when I was riding his motorcycle….”

“Bart?”

“Yeah?”

“Um…can you get to the point?”

“Right. Right. So, I was also thinking about this story that Grandpa told me once about how he was in a bind trying to defeat some villain. Speed…or Zip…or Bolt. No, no wait… Zoom I think was the villain’s name was Zoom.”

“Yeah Zoom”

“So, Grandpa said that he was trying to defeat Zoom, but he couldn’t get fast enough to stop him. So, he needed to go and have someone teach him how to harness his powers and get faster. So, he had to....”

“Go back in time” Wally interjected.

“Yes, he had to go back in time. Exactly.”

“So, what? You want to go back in time?”

“Yeah, Grandpa was also telling me that if he was younger and more vibrant that he would teach me and he was younger and more vibrant in the past, soooo….”

“Soooo….you expect me to allow you to go back in time, so that you can get past Barry to train you to harness your powers and become a superhero?”

“I know. I know it’s crazy, but I don’t know.”

“Yeah, you are right about that. It’s a super crazy idea. For you to go to the past and ask your Grandpa to train you. When you don’t know the first thing about your powers and how to use them for anything other than running fast. It’s _completely_ crazy for you to think that time travel would be the logical solution for your current predicament.”

Bart looked down at his feet.

_Yeah, I know. Crazy. Stupid. What the hell was I thinking? Maybe dad was right and I shou-_

“ _But_ , what the hell…sometimes crazy ideas are the best ideas”

Bart’s head shot up, “Wait what. Are you…are you saying you are going to help me go back in time?”

“Crazy as it might sound. I think it’s a good idea. I mean your grandfather is not the only one who has gone back in time to learn to improve his powers, I have gone back in time a couple of times for the same reason. That’s one of the gifts of being a speedster, we can actually go back in time and learn from the greats.”

“I can’t believe you are saying yes…I mean why?”

“Let’s just say I know what it feels like wanting and longing to be a superhero before I got my powers.”

“You?”

“Yes, me…. I know…hard to believe. The _great Wally West_.” Bart rolled his eyes, “But before I got my powers, I saw Barry and people around him save people all the time and all I wanted was to be one to be a superhero…. So, bad, I wanted to be one, but I didn’t have powers. However, me, being Wally West, tried to save people without any powers, which looking back was not the best idea, but I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to save lives. And without powers the people closest to me weren’t very supportive of me risking my life when I wasn’t a speedster and couldn’t really protect myself and I guess they were rightfully worried.” He paused and chuckled at Bart’s quizzical expression. “What I am trying to say is that I know how it feels to want to be a superhero and wanting to save people when you see people around you are doing it and I meant what I said Bart, I really, truly believe you have the potential to be a great superhero.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Really.”

“Oh, my God. I can't believe you are going to help me travel back in time!!!”

“Shush, Bart before someone hears you. I could get in a lot of trouble for this so you have to keep it on the DL. Come on get your stuff so we can go to Star Labs.”

Bart got up and got his jacket, “Okay.”

Bart was so giddy. He was going to be a superhero!!! But Uncle Wally was right if they were going to pull this off they would have to be quiet and keep everything on the DL. Little did they know, someone had heard their entire conversation.

* * *

“Bart, my man. My main man. You ready to do this,” Cisco said.

“I think so. Better now than never.”

“Okay, so basically you have to run to top speed and then think about where you want to go and then you should find yourself there. If you-”

“Hey guys.” Iris said as she came into the speed lab.

“Hey Iris”

“Hey Grandma”

“Hey Sis”

“What are you guys doing?”

“Nothing…. Helping Uncle Wally….Just you know, chillin’…” they replied at the same time.

“Mhmm” Iris said with that all-knowing look she always seemed to have.

“We’re not doing anything really. Just you know talking about crime-fighting stories and stuff.” Wally said trying to convince Iris.

“Yeah, Uncle Wally tells the _best_ stories.”

“For sure.” Cisco said.

Bart, Wally, and Cisco tried to act natural, but indisputably failed at their attempt and undeniably gained more suspicion from Iris.

“Really, so you guys weren’t really helping Bart go to the future?”

“What?” Wally said with a wide-eyed clearly caught expression that read _How the hell did she get this information?_

“No” Cisco lied _horribly_

“How did you know?”

“Bart” Cisco and Wally groaned at Bart’s easy confession.

Wally shook his head, “Deny, deny, deny…. Never confess.”

“I just hope you never get arrested dude” Cisco said.

Iris laughed, “Relax guys. I’m not here to stop you.”

“How did you even find out?” Wally asked.

“I heard you guys,” she says pointing at Wally and Bart, “When you were at my house. I mean for you guys trying to keep everything on the ‘DL’ you guys were talking _very loudly_.”

Wally looks at Bart and shook his head again.

“Sorry Uncle Wally”

“So, what are you doing here?” Cisco asks.

“Just here to help” Iris shrugs “And to talk to my grandson…. send him off.”

“Okay, yeah we are just about ready to go. Just telling Bart about what to do and everything.” Wally said.

“Great. Um Wally can you be a dear and go to Cisco’s lab. There is a white box on the bottom of the shelf on the wall next to the desk. Can you bring it please?”

“Um…sure” Wally said with a quizzical expression.

“The shelf next to the desk” Iris tried explaining

“I’ll go with him. I just remembered I need to get something too. We’ll be right back.” Cisco said as he and Wally turned to exit the speed lab.

Once they were gone Iris sat beside Bart. She looked around the speed lab and smiled. “I miss this place so much. I don’t get to come here half as much as I used to before your Grandfather retired. Lots of good memories made here fighting crime and stopping metas.”

Iris looked at Bart and her jovial expression was replaced with worry and her eyebrows furrowed.

“You okay Bugabear?”

“Yeah” he said, but then she gave him that all-knowing look again.

“It’s nothing. Just…It’s all becoming so real you know. I can’t believe Uncle Wally is letting me go back in time….to the past for Grandpa to train me to be a superhero. I’m going to be a superhero” He said smiling, “I guess it’s all so surreal right now. Wait did you tell Grandpa?”

“Yeah, no. I’ll tell him later. Don’t worry about him….Or your father.”

Bart smiled, _How does she always know what I am thinking?_

Iris saw the look on his face, “Hey, I’m your grandmother okay. I know what you’re thinking and don’t worry I’ll talk to both of them and if your father has a problem with it, he can come deal with me.”

Bart laughs, “Yeah, I don’t want to be there when that conversation happens.” Then he thought about it, “Actually, no I do want to see that. You’re one of the only people that can get him to see reason.”

Iris chuckled, “One of the advantages of giving birth to him I guess”

“How are you so okay with this?….me going back in time.”

“Well, time travel and I haven’t _always_ had the best relationship….mostly your grandfather and him going back in time and changing things, but _eventually_ your Grandpa learned how to go back in time and not change the future and just learn from other people like you are trying to do now.”

“So, you are okay with me training to be a superhero?”

“Of course….look I know, firsthand, about wanting to do something. Wanting to make a difference. Wanting to save lives and having family members refuse to let me do it. I’ve never told you this, but I wanted to be a cop.”

Bart laughed wide-eyed, shocked, “What...You?”

Iris smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I wanted to go to school to be a detective, but my dad refused to let me. To risk my life to save others even though he did it every day. He didn’t want his _baby girl_ to be in danger. Even though I was an adult. And I can’t tell you that, even though I’m a successful journalist, that I didn’t sometimes regret not putting up a fight and becoming a detective, especially seeing your grandfather and Uncle Wally and Cisco and my dad go out and risk their lives to save people every day. It’s like they felt that they could risk their lives, but I couldn’t.”

Iris sighed, “Look, Bart what I am trying to say is. I don’t want you to live with regrets of not being a superhero, when you can because your dad is telling you that he doesn’t want you to do it because he thinks he knows best for you. The truth is Bart, yes you should always listen to your parents, but the ultimate decision in how you want to live your life and what you want to do should always be yours. Honestly, that is what being a true adult is all about. Making your own choices. Being your own person because at the end of the day, you have to live this life, not them. And you need to make sure what you do with your life makes you happy. So, yes I want you to become a superhero because I want my Bugabear happy and I don’t want you to have any regrets.”

“Do you still live with those regrets?”

“No, not really. I mean I think about it sometimes, but I have accepted it and moved on. Besides, I wouldn’t trade this life or change any past circumstances because they have brought me to where I am today. To my wonderful husband and my children and grandchildren” She playfully pinches Bart’s cheek which never fails to make him smile, “My success as a journalist. I wouldn’t give any of those things up for anything in the world. Also, I think we have enough superheroes and detectives in this family.”

Bart laughs, “Yeah”

“I’m happy to be one of the only normal ones”

“Well, I mean you still fight injustice, just in your own _Iris West-Allen way_. Which is why you are a Pulitzer Prize…Sorry _multiple_ Pulitzer Prize winning journalist.”

Iris chuckles, “Yeah I guess crime fighting is just in our blood.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Bart says as Wally and Cisco come back into the speed lab.

“Got the box” Wally said setting the box on the floor next to Iris.

Iris bends down and takes out what looks to be one of Barry’s old suits.

“I wanted to give my grandson something to wear while he is training and when he eventually starts saving lives.” Iris says as she hands Bart the suit.

“Thanks, so much Grandma. It means the world that I have your support.”

“Your welcome, Bugabear”

“Woah, a real OG” Cisco said as he smiled, “That’s like one of your Grampa’s first suits…way before the ring.”

“Okay, so you ready” Wally said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah I think so.”

“Okay, so go ahead and change into Barry’s old suit and we-” Cisco started to say, before Bart ran out and came back in a fraction of a second completely changed and ready to go.

Cisco shook his head, “I hate when you guys do that.”

Iris comes up to him and puts her hand on his shoulders, “Goodness, you remind me so much of your grandfather. Especially in that suit. You have grown up into a fine young man, Bugabear and I am so proud of you. I think that you will make an exceptional superhero.”

“Thanks Grandma Irey”

She points a finger at him, “Now look a here. Don’t go and change anything? You hear me?”

“Yes, Grandma”

“Okay now what year are you going to?”

“Um…October 2017” Bart says, but Iris seemed to have gone deep in thought.

“Did you hear me?....Grandma Irey?....Grandma?”

“Hunh”

“You okay?”

“Yeah…..um that….that should be great.”

 “You sure you okay.” Bart asked a little worried from his grandmother’s odd behavior.

“No, I’m great just excited for you that’s all.”

_Don’t know if I believe you, but you don’t seem to want to tell me so okay…for now._

“Just don’t…..um don’t go changing any-…..um anything.”

“Okay, I won’t”

“Okay, so I got you this.” Cisco says handing him what looks to be a pen and an instruction manual.

“Um. What is that?....a pen?

“uM WhAt iS ThAt A pEn” Cisco said mocking him, “No. It’s a portable neurological inhibitor.”

“It erases memories just in case you accidentally give out any information that may be damaging to the future or that someone just needs to forget.” Wally interjects.

“Like Men in Black technology?” Bart says.

“See I told you that he probably had seen that movie.” Cisco says, “Wally here thought that you were too young to have seen that movie.”

“What? Men in Black is like a classic alien sci-fi movie.”

“Okay, my bad.” Wally said laughing.

“Thank you, guys. I really appreciate you having my back and letting me do this. It really means so much that you guys believe in me.”

“You deserve to be a hero just as much as any of us Bart” Wally says.

“Yeah and Bart you know we will always be here when you need us.” Iris adds.

“Yeah, dude and I can’t wait till you come back and I get to make you a custom suit and a ring and everything.”

“Oh, Uncle Cisco that would be so freakin’ cool man.”

“Yeah. It’s going to be LIT man.” Cisco laughs, “You ready?”

“Yeah, I am”

“Okay remember, think about where you specifically want to go. Okay?” Wally says

“Bugabear be careful” Iris says

“I will”

“And don’t change anything. Just listen and observe.” Wally says.

“Okay, guys I got it…. Don’t worry, I got this…. I can do this.”

“Okay…now run, Bart…. run.” Cisco says a little over dramatically.

Bart starts to run around the speed cannon. It is the fastest that he has ever gone. He taps into the speed force and sees things of the past, the present, and the future. This is so surreal to him. He has never run so fast that he taps into the speed force. More evidence that this is really happening. That he is going to the past to become a superhero.

_Focus. Bart. Focus. Think about where you want to go_

He starts to think really hard about where he wants to go...

_October 1, 2017._

_October 1, 2017._

_October 1, 2017._

_October 1, 2017._

Until he is thrust into the past.

_October 1, 2017._

_-To be Continued-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know that this chapter was not the best, but I promise the future chapters will be better. I was really just trying to give some premise for Bart to go to the future. The main focus of this fic is going to be in the present or past or whatever. You know what I mean. 2017. much <3<3<3


End file.
